The Age of Man: Princess Arawen
by myrandamartian
Summary: This is a story of a heroin. A half-blood, elvish human, princess. Her prophecy and story of love, adventures, danger, deceit, secrecy and a baby? Can the Elvin princess take all of this and live up to her royal duties?


**Introduction**

Many tales have been told of how Aragorn became king of Gondor. I should know. I grew up listening to them all. I know them like I know the back of my own hand. As a child I was told many times that my king was the greatest king the people of Gondor ever had. It's not that I don't agree with them, for I love my lord king with all my heart. However, as an eighteen year old princess I do not think that my father is the greatest person alive. I am Arawen, princess of Gondor and second child born to king Aragorn and queen Arwen. I have one brother, Eldarion, who is the crown prince and I have a younger twin sister, Marian, who is younger than me by an hour. I am the only one of my siblings who is more elf-like than human. Growing up my brother and I were close but my sister on the other hand, acted as though I was her enemy. Now that we're older, nothing has changed much. But I would have to say that my very best friend is Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the Woodland realm. He always told me the storys of the fellowship of the ring. Anyway, I can't tell you anything more because then what would be the point of telling you the story? Now that you know a little about me, lets start the story. My story.

Our tale begins approximately eleven years after king Aragorn's coronation. Queen Arwen, is in labor. There is not a single person in the room that isn't doing something and everyone is tired, expecaly the queen because she's been in labor for nine hours. "You! Go get me more hot towels! Now! The queen needs hot towels!" The midwife yells at the maid standing in the corner of the chambers. "All right, your majesty. Push now." Arwen grunts, sweat is pouring down the queen's very tired face. "Big push, Arwen! Big push now!" Arwen cries out with pain.

"Your majesty!" One of the queen's ladies maids said breathing heavily.

"Greer! What news of my wife? Why are you not with her?"

"Forgive me majesty." Greer said with a curtsy to the marble floor in the throne room. "For there was no one else in the room who could come."

"Very well." King Aragorn kneeled to the floor and put his hands one the lady's maid's arms to help her to her feet. "Tell me, what is happening with Arwen."

"Of course, I must make haste. For I feel as though it will not be much longer." Greer takes a deep breath before continuing. Aragorn is becoming impatient with her. "Queen Arwen is still in labor. She is getting very tired and cries out for you often. I fear she can not take this much longer."

"Father, is mum going to die?" A very sleepy boy walks into the throne room.

"Eldarion! What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep. It's too loud, father." The little prince said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry my boy." Aragorn said as he picked up his nine year old son. "Maybe you could sleep in Hannah's room with her. Where is Hannah?" He looked in the direction of Eldarion's chambers.

"She fell asleep, though I don't know how. Mum is being so loud."

"I'm sorry your highness. I'm sure your mum will done anytime now." The lady Greer said to her little prince.

"She sounds like she's dying." The boy said frightenedly

"It does sound like that. Good observation, son. But no, your mum isn't dying. She's-" Aragron was cut off by Hannah, the prince's nurse.

"Oh there you are Prince Eldarion! You scared me, you did! Runnin' off like that. I'm sorry your majesty, I closed my eyes for just a moment and the next thing I know, the little master in gone."

"That's quite alright, Hannah. However, Eldarion might have to sleep in your room tonight if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, your majesty! I'd love to have his highness stay with me tonight."

"Sorry Hannah, but I couldn't sleep. Mum's being too loud."

Hannah reaches for the young prince in the king's arms and puts him on the floor then takes his hand and starts to walk out of the room. "That's because she's having a baby, highness. Now say goodnight to your father."

"Goodnight, papa." The little prince lets go of his nurse's hand and runs to give his father a hug.

"Goodnight son. Sleep well." Aragron says as he gives Eldarion a kiss on the head.

Eldarion runs back to Hannah's side and as they walk away he says, "Mum sounds like she's dying, Hannah."

"Your mum is not dying, Eldarion. Don't say such things." Hannah scolds the boy and they fade out of sight and sound.

"Excuse me, your majesty."

"Oh, Greer, I am sorry. I quite forgot that you were there."

"It's alright, my lord. May I go back to the queen's side now?"

"Of course, you must go to her. Just let me know when she's done."

"I will, majesty." Greer said as she bowed and backed out of the room.

"One more big push, Arwen! I see the baby's head now!" The midwife told the tired queen.

"OOOHHHH! COME ON ALREADY!" Arwen screamed as she pushed as hard as should could. The queen was breathing heavily and her face lit up when she heard a baby cry.

"Congratulations, Arwen!" the lady Greer said to her queen as she wiped the sweat off her face with a cool towel.

"It's a girl." said the midwife. As she was cleaning the new princess so her mother could hold her.

"What is the name of the little princess?" Greer asked.

The queen, still trying to catch her breath said, "Arawen." She took a deep breath and continued, "Princess Arawen of Gondor."

"That's a lovely name. Your majesty." said the midwife as she handed the princess to the queen.

"She's beautiful." The queen said as she kissed her newborn on the top of her tiny head full of brown hair. The room was filled with silence for some moments except for the occasional maid whispering to another about how cute their new princess was. When suddenly the queen cried out in pain. The whole room was in an uproar! Why had the labor pains started again? "What's happening, Anna?" The confused queen asked her midwife?

"Well, your majesty, it seems as though you're going into labor again." Anna replied, quite puzzled.

"Again?!" Asked Greer.

"Awww!" The queen shouted. "Greer, take Arawen to Aragron. He needs to - AW - see her." Arwen handed her child to her ladies maid.

"Here we go, oh aren't you a cutie?" Greer said to the little princess. "I pray that this time is faster my queen. For your sake. I'll be back as soon as I can." Greer took the child and disappeared out of the queen's chambers.

"I'm so sorry, my queen. Just breathe. And it'll be over again before you know it." Anna told the queen.

"I hope you're right, Anna."

"Greer! What happened? I heard screaming one minute then nothing the next then screaming again. What's going on?" Aragorn asked his wife's friend.

The lady curtcied as she entered the room then handed the princess to the king. "Your majesty, I would like you to meet your daughter. Princess-"

"Arawen." The king said as he took his baby into his arms.

"Yes, but-"

"What of Arwen?"

"She is still in labor, majesty."

"Twins?"

"Yes, everyone is surprised, my lord. Nobody was expecting this. And the poor queen, she's exhausted."

"I could imagine. She's been going at it for nine hours. How long do you think it'll take this time?"

"There's no way to say, my lord."

"You're right. Well, you should go back to her side. If I can't be there at least you should."

"It's fine, Aragron. I can stay with you and Princess if you'd like."

"No, Arawen and I will be fine. You go. Please."

"Yes, my lord." Greer said with a bow and left the room to go to her queen's side. The king watched as Greer left the room. He turned to walk up the steps to his throne so he could sit and put all his focus on his newborn daughter.

"You are going to do great things when you're older, my dear. I just know it. My sweet little princess." The king was stroking his daughter's head when he noticed her ears. He smiled proudly and said, "A she-elf. Just like your mother. Now I know you're going to be great. You're older brother isn't an elf. Well, of course he's half elf, as are you but he doesn't have elf-like features as you do. You are something special. I wounder if your new brother or sister will be elf-like aswell. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." The princess seemed so peaceful as she was now asleep in her father's arms. This added comfort to Aragorn, knowing that his baby was soothed by the sound of his voice. The king of Gondor, though he seemed at peace, was very scared for his beloved queen. He hoped that everything was going well and Arwen was alright. Because from what Greer said, she wasn't doing all that well and he could hear faint screams coming from his wife's chambers. The king's thoughts wandered until he could take no more. He put all thoughts that were not pleasant to think of from his mind as he watched his daughter sleep peacefully in his arms. He soon fell into a peaceful sleep himself.

Back in the Arwen's chambers there was no time for anyone to even think of sleep. With the queen crying out in pain and exhaustion and Anna the midwife barking orders to all, . "I need more water! The queen needs more pillows! Where are those hot towels I told you to get?! Get me some water! Get the queen more wine!", there was plenty that could be done. If someone so much as yawned they would get hit by Anna. She wanted the best care for the queen and tired people could not offer the best care. An hour later Anna shouted "I see the head! Give me two more big pushes, my lady! We're almost done!" Everyone was relieved at the news. And a few moments later a baby's cry rang out and everyone cheered. The queen tried to smile but she was too exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Arwen! It's another girl!" Greer told her.

"And what is the name of this litttle princess?" Asked Anna.

Breathing heavily the queen did her best to answer, "I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to Aragorn about it. But, tomorrow."

"Would you like to hold her for a moment before I take her to see Aragorn?" asked Greer.

"Yes, just for a moment though." Anna finished cleaning the newborn off and handed her to the queen. "She's beautiful. She looks like Aragorn, don't you think so, Greer?"

"Yes, she does. Or at least a less hairy version of his majesty, if I may say so." replied Greer.

"Yes, She almost has no hair on her head at all." Said the queen. "You can take her now to the king." Arwen handed her child to Greer and then looked to Anna to see what's next.

"Okay, girls! Now that the queen is done having babies for now, we must now make up her chambers and get rid of all this stuff. Make it look less like a place to have babies and more like a bedroom. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." All the maids replied to the midwife.

"Then get to it. The sooner to get this done the sooner you can get some rest." With no further instructions the maids got to work. With the thought of being able to sleep motivating them. "Now my queen, it is my job to make you feel comfortable now."

"Unless you let me sleep, I don't think that's possible." The queen told her midwife.

"Very funny. And you know I can't let you do that. Not yet at least. Now lets see where to start."

"Your majesty!" Greer bowed as she entered the presents of the king. "Arwen is-" She noticed that the king was sleeping with the princess Arawen in his arms. Greer walked up the steps to the throne and woke the king.

"Greer, how's Arwen?" Asked the king a little startled.

"She is doing well. You another daughter." Greer handed the other princess to the king and tried to take Arawen from him.

"I can hold them both, Greer. What is her name?"

"Arwen didn't name her. She said she wanted to speak to you about it before making a decision."

"Alright. I think we should wait until we meet with Elidimean. He would know what to name her."

"An excellent choice, majesty. Now if you excuse me, I should be getting back to Arwen."

"Yes, go. When do you think I'll be able to see her?"

"I'm not sure. But it shouldn't be long. I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Greer."

"Your majesty." Greer curtsied and left the room. Aragorn looked down at his new children and smiled sweetly at them.

"Well my dear, Arawen, it looks as though you are the only elf among your brother and sister. That does make you a little special." Arawen smiled at the sound of her father's voice. "And you, my little princess, are beautiful too. I am a very lucky man to have two lovely daughters and a handsome son. Now sleep my child, you'll see your mummy in time." With both of his daughters sleeping soundly in his arms the king couldn't help but think of their future together and how they were going to grow up being best friends. Little did the king know how wrong he was. Within a few minutes he was asleep again and dreaming of the sweet times to come with the new additions to his family.


End file.
